


my sweet lord

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, mutual idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: She was cute when she was worried.In Bruce's opinion.Of course, in his opinion, Darcy was cute always.





	my sweet lord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dgdreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgdreamer/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> My Sweet Lord by George Harrison (1970) || for dgdreamer

“Yoo-hoo!”  Darcy waved her hand in front of his face.  "Earth to Dr. B! You aren’t like… going green or anything, are you?“ Her brow furrowed and Bruce had to bite his bottom lip to keep from smiling at her. She was cute when she was worried.

In his opinion.

Of course, in his opinion, Darcy was cute always.

"No, not going green… just… lost in my thoughts,” he replied, clicking the pen he had in his hand.  What was he doing again?  Writing something?  He didn’t have a pad or anything to write on…

He clicked the pen again.

“Oh, well.  That’s understandable. I’m assuming a super genius like you has a ton of them to sift through, so…”  She had one hand clenched around her bag strap, white knuckled.

A pang of guilt stabbed him right in the gut, icy and sharp. “I…” he stammered.  "I wouldn’t put you in danger, Darcy…"

“What?” she asked, glancing down when he gestured to her hands.  "Oh, this?  No. I’m not– I promise… Bruce, It’s not Hulk, I swear!  Last time I met him, he was actually kind of sweet and… I mean, he was  _terrifying_ , not to downplay or whatever, but I’m not… I’m just worried about something else.“

He raised his eyebrows. "You know, talking usually helps me when I’m freaking out.”

She snort-laughed, shaking her head.  "Nah, nah, I don’t wanna bother you with my stuff.“

He set the pen down on the countertop in front of him. "No, please.  Bother me.”

She laughed again, her cheeks reddening just a little and making his throat go dry. She really was so incredibly pretty. Beautiful? Gorgeous? He couldn’t quite think of the right word.

Biting her bottom lip, she stared down at the pen on the counter between them. “I just, I have this work issue and it’s becoming more and more of an issue, and I thought maybe if I ignored it, it would go away, but it’s not and–”

Bruce crossed his arms in front of him, straightening his back. “It’s not one of the interns, is it?  Because we can get them transferred if anyone’s bothering you or keeping you and Jane from–” 

“No, no…” she shook her head.  "It’s not that. It’s not a bad kind of issue… I mean… I guess it’s not.  It could be? If the other person… if he… you know what? Never mind, it’s not an issue, I’m just… I’m being…"

Breathtaking. That was the right word. She was literally breathtaking.

And honestly, Bruce didn’t know what compelled him to do it. Because out of all the stupid things he’d done in his life (and he’d done some  _stupid_  things), this ranked up near the top for recklessness.

“What if… what if the other person’s having the same issues as you are?” he asked, his voice sounding low and scratchy, like he was trying not to whisper. Because he was. He wanted her to hear. “Because if they are, maybe you two could… talk it over and figure out how to work through them?”

Her eyebrows shot up and her blue eyes raked over his face, scrutinizing, reading, translating.

And for the longest three seconds of his life, he worried that he’d made a terrible mistake. That he’d read her wrong.  That his wishful thinking had come back around to bite him in the ass.

“So…” Darcy began.  "If this other person  _was_  having the same issues as I was… hypothetically speaking…"

“Of course,” he said with a nod, his hand coming up to scratch his chin, giving the appearance of being deep in thought.

“How should I go about confronting them?”

“Well, I can’t speak for them, obviously…” he began.  "But I’ve always responded very well to direct dialogue… or other means of communication.“

"So you’re saying I should confront them directly?  Really lay it all out on the table, so to speak?” Darcy moved the flat of her palm over the countertop between them.

The mental image of Darcy laid out on the table in front of him was brain-breaking, but he still nodded. “I think so, yes.”

She took a step around towards the end of the counter, slowly moving towards him until she was right in front of him.  "So like, are we going to admit what we’re talking about here, or do you still want to speak in thinly-veiled innuendo?“

Bruce swallowed thickly. "I liked the thought of laying it out on the table, though…”  

She glanced at the counter behind her, sweeping her hand across it and knocking his pen onto the floor. “You gonna help me up there?”

**Author's Note:**

> *hugs*


End file.
